Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 5
is the fifth episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis Origami's suspension has now been lifted. As Major Tsukamoto is about to adjurn their meeting, Ryouko barges in and complains about the large number of DEM transferees and demands to know why they, the DEM members, have the authority to break away from Ryouko's commands when deemed necessary. A mysterious woman answers that the amount of spacequakes in Tenguu City have gone up yet they have no amount of Spirits captured. Ryouko asks who she is and the woman introduces herself as Jessica Bailey, one of the new transferees from DEM to the AST. At Raizen High, Ai, Mai and Mii have now announced that this year's organizer for the Ten-oh Festival will be Shido, to Shido's shock. Tohka asks Tonomachi what the Ten-oh Festival is. Tonomachi explains that the festival is a joint festivity between all ten schools in the city, with one student from each school chosen to be the organizer for their school's respective events. Later that day, Shido complains about the workload he has now been given. He thanks Yoshino for coming by and helping him, which she says is no problem. A spacial quake alarm suddenly goes off and Shido quickly informs Kotori about this. Kotori acts quickly and tells him that <Fraxinus> will transport him to where the new Spirit is. Much later, Shido is transported to the new Spirit's location and enters an arena. Inside, he finds the Spirit singing and performing by herself. Kotori then confirms her to be the Spirit <Diva>, saying that she had only appeared once which was six months ago and tells Shido to be careful as they have no information on her powers. Shido goes to approach her, but knocks over a can causing the girl to be alerted and asks if anybody is around. The Spirit, however, asks him to come out and wants to talk to him. Kotori assures Shido that she and her crew will help him decide on what to say and to show himself to her. As the girl looks around, Shido finally approaches her. The girl is happy that the person that had wandered in is finally showing themselves to her, but suddenly goes quiet when it's revealed to her that it's Shido. Shido apologizes for walking in, but comments to her that he thought her voice sounded magnificent. On , 's affection status has started to mysteriously decrease rapidly. Kotori then tells Shido to go with option #1 to talk to her and Shido comments to her that she looks really pretty. Once again, 's affection status decreases, this time even faster than before. The crew report that the Spirit is beginning to hate Shido. Kotori immediately tells him to go with option #3. Shido tries to say it, but now, the crew tell Kotori that Diva's affection has dropped immensely and thinks Shido to be lower than a cockroach. Diva suddenly attacks Shido by unleashing a wave from her voice, knocking him back and nearly off the edge of the high stage, but Shido is luckily able to hang on. The Spirit suddenly starts berating Shido for being able to hang on and asks him to just stop existing. When Shido tries to talk, starts ridiculing Shido that his mere breath disgusts her and tells him that the reason she isn't crushing his hand to send him falling to his demise is because the tip of her shoes are too good for him. Suddenly, an explosion overhead interrupts this. It's the AST! sees them, but her mood suddenly changes and is excited to see them and states them to be her audience. She flies up behind Origami, but the latter begins her attack on her which dodges all of them with ease. The entire team begins attacking her together, but protects herself with a shield. Jessica and her team watches the AST's attempt at . Jessica then decides to go in and finish it herself, until she notices something below. Origami then sees Shido below on the stage. Fraxinus immediately teleports Shido back. eventually unleashes back her force field at the AST from their continuous attacks and suddenly disappears, which visibly angers Ryouko over another failure. The very next day, at Rindouji Private Academy, Shido is attending the meeting for the Ten-oh festival but is visibly tired. It turns out that Ai, Mai and Mii had asked him to be their rep for the meeting because the three wanted to rehearse for their performance in the upcoming festival, but assure him that he will have assistance... in the form of Tohka and Origami, who, as usual, are fighting over Shido, much to his exasperation. The student who will then be holding the meeting appears and to Shido and Origaim's shock it turns out to be the Spirit who they realize is a student in the academy. Later on Fraxinus, Kotori reveals to Shido that the girl is named Miku Izayoi, as well as telling him that the girl is also known for being a well-known singer who holds secret concerts for her fans. Shido wonders if Miku was turned into a Spirit by the same entity that turned Kotori into one, which she had then named as "The Phantom". Kotori adds that Miku apparently despises all men as the concert she held were for women only. Nakatsugawa also adds that Miku has been apparently bringing home some of her girl fans, hinting that Miku maybe a lesbian. Sensing a problem, Shido asks how he will be able to talk to her if she hates men. Kotori assures him that they have a solution for this, which visibly worries Shido as Kotori teases him by calling him her "older sister". Teleported back in Raizen High, Shido starts wearing the outfit Kotori and the crew gave him, which are a set of Raizen High's female uniforms, a long-blue haired wig and a voice changer. Exiting the stall, Shido has successfully crossdressed as a girl and proceeds to do his mission. He goes to meet Ai, Mai and Mii and tells them that she will be going with them to Tenguu Square and excuses Shido. Ai then asks who she is, and "she" refers to herself as Shido's cousin who is named "Shiori Itsuka". Tohka suddenly pops in and just as she is about to blow Shido's cover, he quickly shuts her mouth but secretly asks her to hide his identity and pretend that he is a girl. Tohka understands and greets Shiori. Out of nowhere, Origami starts taking pictures of Shiori, much to "her" complete embarrassment. A while later, Shiori arrives at Tenguu Square. Kotori tells "her" that Rindouji Academy will be setting up at Hall 1 where Miku will be at. Shiori spots her walking alongside her fellow classmates and "she" moves in. Inside the square, Shiori spots Miku on the stage and approaches her. Miku sees "her" and asks what her name is. Shiori nearly messes up by using male pronouns in her sentences but regains her composure which seems to lighten up Miku, remarking Shiori as "a funny girl". On Fraxinus, the crew report that her mood is now becoming stable. Kotori urges Shiori to continue and the crew are called to vote on which action to take. Option 3 is voted with the same amount as Option 2. Kotori asks why. Nakatsugawa answers that it would act as a build up on the "funny girl" character. Kotori messages this to Shiori, who is reluctant to do so, but goes with it and asks Miku if she would sell her panties to "her". Miku is seemingly surprised, but suddenly replies that she doesn't take cash but will take her's as payment instead, which visibly flusters Shiori. Miku giggles that she was only kidding. Miku notices Shiori's uniform and asks if she is from Raizen High. Shiori confirms and Miku then introduces herself to her. Shiori introduces herself to her as well. With her mood being positively stable, Kotori tells Shiori to ask Miku a few questions. Shiori then asks Miku why she is on the stage when it was off limits. Miku answers that she just loves being on stage, as the reason she loves being so is that so people can come to hear her sing. Miku then asks her if she hasn't heard of who she is, which confuses Shiori. Miku apologizes for the slight confusion, but asks Shiori to keep their time on the stage a secret. Shiori, flustered, agrees. Miku says that they should get going and just as the two leave, Shiori trips on a wire, causing her to fall down and bruise her right hand. Miku quickly tends to it and ties handkerchief to it. Shiori thanks her which Miku says is no problem and then leaves. Later that night, now at home, Shido is preparing dinner, with the bruise on his right hand now covered with a bandage. Shido is very relieved to be a guy again, but Kotori appears and teases her brother by asking him if he actually got any pleasure from cross-dressing. Shido denies the presumption. Kotori is happy that they now have a reason for him to meet Miku again, with the handkerchief she used to tie the bruise on Shido's, as Shiori, right hand on the table. Kotori reveals that she was informed that Miku has afternoon tea with some of her favorite girls once a week and tells Shido that that will be his next mission. On television, one of Miku's songs is played. Yoshino comments that it is a great song and Tohka stands up, saying that she wants to try doing something like that. Shido asks what she means, and Tohka points at the drums as she happily mimics the drummer. The next day at Rindouji Academy, Shido, once again disguised as Shiori, visits the school and looks for Miku. A few students come across "her" and ask what she needs. Shiori says that she talked to Miku the day before, with one of them assuming she is a fan of Miku while calling her "their older sister", causing Shiori to be confused at this remark. The girls, however, warn Shiori to leave instead but Miku arrives and greets Shiori. Somewhere in the Academy, Miku prepares Shiori some tea, which the latter says that she shouldn't worry about, but the former insists. Miku expresses how elated she is that Shiori went through the trouble of returning her her handkerchief. Shiori notes that Miku should be having tea with those other girls by now and apologizes for intruding. Miku, however, assures her that the girls are all very understanding and that she shouldn't apologize about it. As Shiori drinks the tea, she and Miku start talking and hanging out in private. Kotori remarks how they may be able to seal Miku's spirit powers a lot faster than they thought. After a while, Miku says how she thinks that Shiori is one-of-a-kind, puzzling Shiori. Miku then says that she think she likes Shiori and asks her to transfer to Rindouji Academy tomorrow, assuring her that she won't have to worry about as she will deal with the arrangements herself. Shiori says that she can't simply do that in a short time, but Miku insists. The sound of her voice suddenly waves through Shiori, but nevertheless says that "she" can't which seems to baffle Miku. She then asks Shiori to take off her clothes, thus another wave from Miku's voice pulses through Shiori, but is able to resist and asks her if she is joking. Noticing that Shiori won't listen to her, Miku boldly asks if she, too, is a Spirit. Standing up and walking to the window, she tells Shiori that she doesn't have to hide it as no normal human being can disobey her and asks who Shiori truly is, if she is a Spirit or a wizard out to try and kill her. The crew on Fraxinus ask what they should do. Kotori states that lying won't get them anywhere, with no other option but to just go out and say it. Shiori answers that "she" isn't a Spirit nor is "she" a Wizard, but is a human. Miku is disappointed to hear "her" answer, saying that she doesn't like liars, but before she can finish her sentence, Shiori reveals that "she" has the ability to seal a Spirit's power, which piques Miku's curiosity and asks "her" to explain. Shiori says that it is exactly what it means and that so far, "she" has sealed the powers of five Spirits. Shiori tells Miku that if she lets "her" seal her powers, then the AST won't be bothering her anymore and that she will be able to live her life at peace. Shiori asks Miku to believe "her" so that "she" can save her. Miku believes "her", to Shiori's surprise. However, she says that that there is no need to seal her powers, which confuses Shiori. Miku asks why would there be a reason to seal her powers, as she is already happy with the life she has as it is. Kotori urges Shiori to continue. Shiori tells her that she caused a spacequake not too long ago at Tatsunami Station, which is a sign that she doesn't have full control over her powers. Miku is surprised to find out that Shiori knows a lot about her, but expresses that "her" concern is unnecessary... as she caused that spacequake on purpose, shocking Shiori. Miku states that she had never performed at Tenguu Arena before, but when she passed by the station, she had a sudden urge to sing and thus caused the spacequake just to do so. Shiori asks if that's all and Miku says yes, as she just needed to fulfill her urge. Shiori rebukes that she could have killed her friends. Miku ponders how unfortunate that would have been, but since they love her, she is certain they would have been happy to die for her. Sensing that Shido is visibly enraged at this, Kotori asks him to calm down but can't. Miku says that because they love her so much, they will do anything she says no matter what. Shiori, visibly angered, says that "she" isn't the same, as "she", for one, hates her, which confuses Miku. Shiori angrily expresses that her arrogance is revolting, and that if everyone in the world had no other choice but to support her, then in exchange for billions of people's efforts, she will deny her and everything she does. Miku, now understanding what Shiori feels about her, only expresses how she is now more curious to see the look of sadness on Shiori's face when "she" is bowing down to her and screaming how much "she" loves her. Miku dares Shiori if "she" is even ready to take such a pain. Shiori answers that she will never take "her" over. Miku proposes they play a game. If Raizen High places first on day one of the Ten-oh Festival, then she will allow Shiori to seal her powers. She adds that she will be performing on-stage during the festival and hopes to see how Shiori will perform soon. Shiori points out that Miku has an unfair advantage against "her". Miku tells "her" that she should at least be grateful that she is even giving "her" a chance at all. Miku presses Shiori back and tells "her" that if Rindouji Academy wins, then she and the five other Spirits Shiori has sealed so far will all belong to her. Miku asks Shiori if she is up to the challenge, or if she will give up. At the AST base, Ryouko demands an explanation from Jessica from their next mission, saying that she can allow them and her DEM subordinates to capture , but demands to know why there is a human on their target list. Ryouko adds that they will also be doing the whole mission during the Ten-oh Festival at Tenguu Square, and asks why they would be fighting a Spirit in front of a crowd of people. Jessica retorts it as being only a ceremony to greet their enemy. Ryou is visibly confused at this. Jessice then walks out, but asks Ryouko not to tell Origami about this whatsoever and to only keep it a secret from her. Ryouko asks why, but Jessica says that she won't say as it's an order from her superiors. Ryouko takes a look at the target list and finds Shido's name in it. Remembering that she has heard that name before, Ryouko realizes that he is Origami's close friend. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Yamai Twins *Miku Izayoi *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Hiroto Tonomachi *Mikie Okamine *Ryouko Kusakabe *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Jessica Bailey *Ellen Mira Mathers *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Major Events *Shido meets Miku for the first time. Differences from the Light Novel *Shido met Hiroto in the boy's restroom after he swapped to his Shiori appearance in the Light Novel. This did not happen in the Anime. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2